The Hunt: The story of two soldiers during WW2 PART 1
IF YOU SEE A SPELLING MISTAKE, GO AHEAD AND FIX IT. IT'S FINE BY ME. Rated T for violence (not that much). Introduction From 1942 to 1943, The Battle of Stalingrad (Now Volvograd, Russia) raged on. The Germans, led by Hitler, were determined to capture the city which bore the name of the current leader of the Soviet Union (Now Russia), Joseph Stalin. Defending the city were a small amount of Red Army soldiers, determined to prevent the Germans from taking the city. It takes place through two soldiers' point of views. Walter Lichte's and Dmitri Pavlov's. Chapter 1: Arriving at Stalingrad Pvt. Dmitri Pavlov's POV I looked out at the water, as me and my comrades crossed the Volga River. We knew that it was extremely dangerous with all of the German planes flying above. Suddenly, a German plane swooped down and machine-gunned our boat. I instinctively crouched as I watched my comrades get hit and fall to the floor. Some, out of fear, jumped out of the boat and into the freezing river. The officers used their pistols and shot any who jumped out of the boat and threatened to kill us. We finally reached the other side and reached Stalingrad. Major Detelov ushered us out of the boats and to an area where some soldiers were passing out Mosin Nagant rifles. He told us that one out of two soldiers would get a rifle, with the other rifle-less soldiers getting ammo for the rifle. I was one of those without a rifle. We were told that we would attack the German positions at night (which was soon) and would get shot if we took one step back. I breathed onto my cold hands and rubbed them. I had to be ready for what was coming. Cpt. Walter Lichte's POV Stalingrad. I could think of many words just by thinking of that city. Anyway, I was assigned to Stalingrad as a sniper, to counter the growing threat of Soviet snipers. I soon became an ace, with 35 kills to my name. Anyway, I grabbed my sniper rifle and went to the fifth floor of a bombed out building. I aimed my rifle at the Soviet lines and looked through the scope. I could see the nervous breathing the enemy was giving out. I aimed at the first man I saw, an officer (I was trained to recognize enemy officers), and fired. He collapsed in a heap and then I moved onto a skinny soldier in the back of the crowd of enemy soldiers. He looked smug, thinking he was safe. In my mind I said, "Think again!" as I shot him. It would be a good night for us. Pvt. Dmitri Pavlov's POV As the first officer was shot, it was apparent that we were under attack. An officer blew his whistle three times and we got out of our trench and charged, yelling, at the German lines. We ran into a ravine and kept going. They met us with sub-machine gun, machine gun, and rifle fire. A lot of us were cut down in the charge. I stopped to bend down and pick up a rifle from a fallen man and kept shooting at the Germans. I watched as wave after wave of our soldiers were cut down. My rifle eventually ran out of ammo when I heard a sudden screaching sound. It was a German tank! I quickly dropped to the ground and pretended to be dead. I could see the painstaking agony that my comrades faced as the tank's machine gun burst to life. I looked back for a brief moment and saw something truly agonizing and painful to watch. The NKVD (Stalin's secret police) were mowing down our own soldiers, their fellow comrades, as they ran back towards our lines. I closed my eyes and wondered how I had gotten into this mess. Cpt. Walter Lichte's POV That night, there was a mini-celebration with a measly feast of bread, with a little butter and a more. I went to my bunk, took out my journal for recording kills, and marked down one officer and one soldier killed under today's date. Then I put it away and fell asleep. Chapter 2: On the Run Pvt. Dmitri Pavlov's POV It was well after dark when I woke up. I looked around and saw the Germans still here, looking for undead soldiers. I watched as they shot the wounded. I was so nervous, I couldn't breath. When the Germans finally left, I heard a voice whispering, "Come!" I crawled my way to the direction of the voice and saw one of my comrades with a sniper rifle. He said to me: "My name is Ivan. I've been hunting an ace German sniper for about three days. His name is Walter Lichte. He isn't aware of it but he senses something. Come with me. Let us go together and hunt him down. His headquarters are a bit to the north west. We silently crawled to the top of the ravine and for once, I saw tall and ruined buildings, the buildings of Stalingrad. Ivan grabbed my shoulder and whispered in a menacingly low voice, "Stop. There's a German patrol in the way. Wait till they pass, then take them out from behind." We waited till the two soldiers passed and then we got up. We walked slowly behind them. I took out my knife and took him out. Ivan signalled to me to continue moving and I followed him. Cpt. Walter Lichte's POV I woke up the next day and ate some breakfast rations. Then I grabbed my sniper rifle and headed out. I looked around at the ruined city and stared at the rising sun. I went to my usual fox hole and propped my sniper rifle on the window ledge. I saw two Russians appear, walking down a street and I fired at one of them. He collapsed, but I knew he was not dead. The other one took the wounded man's sniper rifle and aimed it at me. I fired but he ducked. In turn, he fired at me and a bullet slammed into my arm. I snarled in anger and dropped my rifle as he had shot my shooting arm. I signalled to some of my comrades to get the Russians. Pvt. Dmitri Pavlov's POV Ivan and I were walking down a street, cautiously, when the sound of a rifle broke the silence. Ivan collapsed and I saw that he'd been shot in the stomach. I quickly picked up Ivan's sniper rifle and aimed. The German fired at me but I dropped to the ground. I fired at him and he stopped firing. I quickly put my hand on Ivan's shoulder and started to drag him, when several Germans, armed with MP-40s came at us, most likely telling us to surrender. Two of them lifted Ivan, while I was lead by my captors. They blindfolded me and I couldn't see anything more. Several minutes later... My blindfold came off and I found that I was a headquarters of some sort. A man came up to me and said in Russian, "You Russian dog. Do you know who I am? "No! Wait. You. You..... look like me! Who are you????" The man leaned closer and said, "I am your brother." Cpt. Walter Lichte's POV After leading the two Russians to our headquarters, I decided to interogate the uninjured one myself. After he stated that I looked like him, I'd told him that I was his brother. I knew that he wouldn't believe me so I told him how we were possibly related. I told him that the Germans had attacked our village two years ago and that our father had left me to die and had taken him with him. I also told him that the Germans had conscripted me into their army and had given me a new name. Dmitri, my brother, told me that he too remembered leaving behind someone important but couldn't remember who. He said to me in a harsh voice, "Why do you fight for the Germans? You fight against the Motherland where you were born! Why?" "What has the Motherland ever done for me?! Our own father left me to die!!!" "That's not true, he was...." "You know what I say was true. I was never wanted there!!! I only felt accepted when the Germans took me!" I calmed down and told Dmitri that he would never escape the headquarters alive and I ordered some soldiers to take him away. I turned and went to my room for some rest. Pvt. Dmitri Pavlov's POV I still couldn't believe that man was my brother. Walter Lichte, my brother. As the two Germans led me to the prison, I could see Ivan, who was obviously really beat up. I quickly stopped walking and elbowed the two guards in the face, momentarily stunning both of them. I grabbed one guard's MP 40 sub-machine gun and sprayed the two with bullets. I took their keys and unlocked all of the prison cells. The prisoners were all Russian prisoners of war. I tossed one of them another MP 40 and led the way out. We quickly dispatched them, acquiring weapons on our way out. When we finally escaped the labyrinth of hallways, we finally got out and into the open city. I asked the prisoners if any of them knew the way back to our lines and a tall and strong prisoner named Sergei (A/N: This character is tribute to Sergei from Call of Duty: Black Ops.) told us to follow him and we followed him. One hour later... We finally reached our lines and were relieved to see the familiar sight of our comrades. Major Detelov saw me and said, "How did you survive?" Ivan and I then told him the story of how we had gotten back here. After telling the story, he said, "Well my friend, you are one good shot. You'll immediately be promoted to sniper. You ''must ''hunt down that German sniper!" I turned away grimly, thinking of the fact that the German sniper was my brother. Chapter 3: The Hunt is on Cpt. Walter Lichte's POV The prisoners had escaped! My brother Dmitri did too!!! I immediately ordered some soldiers to re-capture them.﻿ ﻿ Category:Stories Category:Moodle Category:T Rated Story Category:War